


Failed

by embulance



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Naoya is very angry?, POV Second Person, Protagonist as Messiah, might do a sequel idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embulance/pseuds/embulance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come now, brother, did you really think that there would be a happy ending?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failed

**Author's Note:**

> This is… well, I don’t even know. I literally thought of one line and then wrote it. It’s completely out of nowhere; I haven’t even played the game in a couple of months. But whatever, no such thing as too much DeSu in your life, amiright?

“Come now, brother, did you really think that there would be a happy ending?” Cain drones, bloodstained knife pressed roughly against your throat and teeth bared in a feral snarl.

You shut blue eyes tightly, sucking in a deep sigh. Becoming the Messiah had been a mistake, one that resulted in nothing but pain and misery and you hated it, but you did not know what else to do.

The people however… the people knew what they wanted and they knew what to do and they—they _acted_. They rose up, under Cain’s guide, and came for you, Abel, the chosen son, the favored son of God.

You could not begrudge them this, could not bring yourself to be angry or feel upset or betrayed.

Human emotions did not come easily to you these days, and even if they had, how could you be angry with them when you made this broken world?

Let them have this; let them take the world back if they wish it. You feared acting against God’s will, having followed it for far too long, but you would not fight these people. You would not fight the people you worked so hard to save when you created this world. You would not fight the people that you failed—yes, failed, for there was no other word for it. You failed these people. You stole their freedom and their happiness and thus, you failed them.

And so, you lie on the ground, blade pressed against your skin and you do not struggle, nor make any movement designed to stay Cain’s hand, only choosing to open your eyes.

After several moments have passed, it is clear that Cain awaits an answer, and so, you smile sadly and murmur, “Every child believes in fairy tales at some point, Cain… I just held on to them longer than I should, and you see where it has gotten us.”

You glance over to the body of Atsuro, lying upon the floor where he died trying to defend you—ever faithful, even when he too is just as unhappy with the choices you’ve made as you are.

“You see… where it has gotten us.”

Had you the strength, you would cast Samarecarm, even if it would only mean your death, simply because it would at least give Atsuro the chance to live, the chance to go with Cain and make the future he wanted, or the chance to flee and defend this broken world you had created, or the chance to fight and fall once more if that was what he wanted. At least then you could say that you had not failed this one person, but you had; you failed your most loyal just as you had failed everyone else.

You failed everyone, but Atsuro was the only one you truly felt regret for anymore.

Cain presses the knife again your skin harder; you feel it break skin and feel yourself wheeze slightly. “You chose this, Kazuya. You chose this, my dearest brother. Do you really think you’ll get pity from _me_?”

You laugh, the sound strained and gasping, and answer, “I… do not want… your pity, Cain, nor… nor have I earned… it. Despite what… you and I both… know of my… emotions… I can… feel some mes—“you stop, sucking in a deep breath, unable to continue and do not attempt to speak for several long moments. “I can feel… some measure of… regret… We both know I… didn’t want… this.”

The pressure on your neck grows and Cain looks absolutely feral as he glares down at you, red eyes shining in the dim light of the room. “You chose not to join me, Abel; you chose the angels and that Maiden over me, and in the end, where did it leave you? Alone, save for the angels and Atsuro as all the others abandoned you! I would have defended you to the end if we had been on the same side, but I was not enough for you—even though I was right. You broke this world more than even I could have foreseen, and now, you though you despite it, you do _nothing_ to change it. You are weak and you are pathetic and I am ashamed, because I saw such potential in you and it appears that I was wrong.”

“You… were… right…” You gasp out. “You… were al…ways… right.” You close your eyes again, not wanting to see your brother or Atsuro anymore, not wanting to see the only two who can—or in Atsuro’s case, could, you think regretfully—draw emotion out of you now. “I am… weak… and I… I am… scared,” you admit softly, voice shaking. “I… I don’t… know how… to change… what I… I made…”

Cain jerks back as though burned, the pressure suddenly released from your throat. Instinct that you thought long dead has your hands flying to your throat as you gasps for air. You feel blood drip in a steady stream and seep out around your fingers and then Cain is pulling your hands away and you feel the soft touch of healing magic wash over you.

You look at your brother in shock, only one word escaping past your lips. “Why?”

“Because you are going to fix this.” Cain hisses, voice still cold and angry, though less so than before. “You said you didn’t know how to change what you made? Well, I will tell you and you will fix it, and then we shall see if I am still feeling inclined to keep you around after all this trouble that you have caused me.” As he speaks, he summons Amaterasu and commands her to cast Samarecarm on Atsuro. He sends her away even as your most faithful sits up, still covered in the blood from his death and looks around, confused.

“What’s going on?” He asks softly.

You explain to him that you are going to fix this mess that you have made. “I… understand… if you want to leave, Atsuro. This is not something I’d wish to force upon you.”

“I said I’d be by your side no matter what, didn’t I?” Atsuro says with a grin.

A slight smile graces your lips and you nod. “I suppose you did…”

“As touching as this… sentimentality is…” Cain drawls, “It’s time to move on. Let’s go.”

Atsuro pulls you to your feet and between him and Cain, you are led towards the door and towards the angels that will not take kindly to your betrayal. You smirk slightly and remember that you are King of Bel. You have denied your demonic nature for this long, but now that you no longer have cause to do so…? Well…

“Let’s… survive.”


End file.
